An Older Love part 9
by georgie
Summary: the final chapter to my saga. i am soooooo terribly sorry that it took like really long. i forgot about it! oops! hope you like it. please review a lot!! i don't get many reviews. even if you hated it all....review. i would like to know your thoughts!!


An Older Lovepart 9by georgie

Eric rushed once the elevator reached the fourth floor, which was full of people in critical condition.His heart went out to all the families who had someone they loved there. It was a dreadful place to be. However, this time he was there, he was focused on one thing, getting to Rick before he lost his life.

Lucy finally got to the hospital after what seemed an hour, because the traffic had been so bad. She asked the nurse at the front desk where the E.R was. She had been there many times before, but right now, her mind seemed to be blank. All she could think about was Brad, and if he would be ok. The nurse led the way, and the next thing she knew, she was in room 217 where Brad lay helplessly. He didn't even seem to be alive, except for the cardio monitor indicating otherwise. She was the only one in the room. It was dark and depressing, but hospitals usually are.

" I guess his mom hasn't heard the news yet. Or she just hasn't gotten here yet." She said out loud to herself, not thinking that anyone heard her.

"Oh, I'm here, I just went to the coffee machine and got a cup" said a voice that came from the open door.

" And who might you be, young lady? A friend of my son's?" asked the obviously middle aged woman in a wrinkled Donna Karen suit. She had probably been there awhile. 

" I'm Lucy Camden, uh, a friend of Brad's. Well actually, we have been sorta dating for awhile." She responded shyly. Just then, a elderly doctor came in with a clipboard and file with a slight frown on his face. He was there to tell the two most important women in Brad's life some news. Good or bad, Lucy was prepared. Or at least she thought she was.

Eric Camden reached a closed door with three young men standing near it. He recognized the men to be Dan, Frank, and Terry, three of Derek's friends who were with him earlier that day. He saw the sad faces on the boys and asked the obvious question.

" How is Rick doing? I-is he still alive?" Eric stuttered.

" Just barely. The bastard punctured his lung, he is in surgery right now. If they can't replace it then they will have to try to find another donated one. If they can't find a donor, he has no chance of survival."

That reply brought tears to the reverends eyes. The boy wasn't even 16 yet. If that ever happened to Matt or Simon, he wouldn't know what to do. How would life go on? He hoped he would never have to answer that question.Just then, Derek came out of the operating room with his mother by his side, and both were crying. The operation didn't work, and now they were searching for a person who recently died with healthy lungs to donate.

" The doctors aren't very hopeful that they can find a donor soon enough" sobbed the boys mother, " my baby's gonna die!" then she broke down in a hysterical fit of laughter. The nurses had to take her into the lounge and try to calm her down.

" So you're saying that, unless there is a suitable donor found soon, that your brother has no chance to get better on his own?" Asked Mr. Camden, a little confused. This was too much for him, especially all in one night.

" That's right, I pray to god that my brother doesn't die. But,that means that someone else has to die in order for him to live. So, either way, someone is going to lose a loved one tonight. I just hope it's not me"

"Well, I am sorry to say that Brad is in a catatonic state, and without the life support that he is on, he would die." Doctor Turner said to a shocked Lucy.

" So-so what you're saying is that technology is keeping him alive and he-he is n-not actually there?" stuttered Mrs. Brancheau, Brad's mother.

" Well, in a way yes, because his brain is not capable of functioning in any way, and the virus he has is keeping him from recovering all the brain cells he could, which is not enough for him to have regained conciousness. So, yes he has already passed on. So my suggestion is to take him off life support and if it was his wish, donate the organs that are not affected by the AIDS virus, and then let him rest in peace."

Lucy couldn't help it, she started to cry, and even when she tried to stop herself, she couldn't. She thought that she was prepared for this kind of news, but of course, she learned that no one is able to prepare for death. She didn't know what she would do without him. Her life was so focused on him and she loved him so much. I mean, she stuck by him even when he told her about his illness. Other girls would have gotten scared off. If that isn't true love than I don't know what is.

" DAMN HIM!! How could he leave me like this? Without even saying goodbye! I thought he loved me. Why? Why? Why did he leave me?? Why did God have to take him away from me? What did I- what did he do to deserve this? I want to know why!! Why? DAMMIT WHY?"Lucy wouldn't even hear the comforting words of Mrs. Brancheau or Doctor. Turner. She fell to the floor feeling empty. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out and chewed up and spit up by a spirit of darkness. She felt betrayed by God, and by her father. She felt betrayed by her father because he wasn't there to perform some miracle, and make Brad wake up and tell Lucy that he would never leave her side.

She closed her eyes and thought of Brad kissing her softly, as the doctors took him off life support. She heard the heart meter still beeping steadily, and she looked at him thinking that maybe a miracle _had_ been performed. Then she heard the beeping slowly turning flat, and then no noise at all. Her world had ended in just one day. She was scared. Scared to leave the hospital and go on with her life, because she thought that if she left, then she would have to face the fact that he was never coming back, and that she was stuck on earth to live a life without him. She felt guilty being able to live each day and being stuck in the ground somewhere. 

The doctors took the recently deceased patient, Brad, to another room to take his healthy organs to critical patients.

Nurses were running down the hall with coolers in their hands, full of Brad's organs. Lucy was running with them, trying to see which people got to be a part of a wonderful blessing. They would have some of Brad in him. They would have a loving, warm, and kind part of him in each of them. The nurses came to an operating room, where the most critical patient in need of a lung was waiting. They allowed Lucy to stay in the waiting room outside of the operating room to meet the family and friends of the patient. When she reached the family she was shocked to see her father standing there alone, and he was as shocked to see her.

" What happened? Is someone hurt? Is it Matt? Mary? Simon-" Lucy asked frantically.

" No, no, it's a boy. Do you remember the young men that you brought to see me. Well, they came to see me so I could yet the one guys younger brother out of a gang. He is in there getting an organ because some dealer shot him."The reverend explained quickly.

Just then, Derek and his mother came back from the bathroom and Eric gave them the good news.

" Oh my lord! My son is going to be okay! It's a true miracle! You truly are gifted reverend Camden." Cried Margeret.

" I just wish I knew who the poor person who died was." Said Derek sympathetically, but obviously relieved that his brother was going to live.

_ _

_ _

__

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Oh, I know who it was. Brad, you left me, but you saved a lot of people. I love you, andwish you were here with me, but near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. And I know that you love me. I will see you when my time has come. I will hold you, kiss, and caress you, once again…. I promise!!!_

__Lucy shed many tears that day. But at the end of it all she knew that he never really left her, and she didn't have to fear for him any more. She was safe. In her heart he lived on!


End file.
